Shiki no Onna
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino mendapat gelar sebagai gadis tiga musim. Satu kesalahan lagi dan gelarnya akan berubah.   Fic for ShiNoMe. ItaIno. AU. Warning Inside. Ada banci doyan pakai bikini, mari kemari silakan baca fic ini! :3


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto neither all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing : ItaIno n some slights.

Genre : Humor and Romance (walaupun romens-nya mungkin terbilang sedikit).

Warning : Ada banci di mana-mana. XD Bahasa yang cenderung nggak baku. Humor nggak ngena (?), itu saya serahkan pada pendapat masing-masing ^^

A/N : Fic for ShiNoMe sekaligus b'day fic buat Thi3x (yang udah telat entah berapa hari T^T)

Fic ini dibuat dengan tujuan humor semata, tidak ada niatan untuk nge-bash chara mana pun.

Ok then. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIKI NO ONNA<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis tiga musim.

Itulah julukan yang akhir-akhir melekat pada diri Yamanaka Ino, salah seorang siswi yang baru saja beranjak naik kereta api tuuut… tuuut… (?) ke kelas 2 SMA, Konoha _Senior High School._

Bermula dari kejadian di musim dingin tahun lalu saat dirinya menembak Uchiha Sasuke sampai mati dan ia pun dituntut oleh keluarga Uchiha hingga mendekam dalam penjara.

.

.

.

Salah cerita!

Yang benar, Yamanaka Ino 'menembak' Uchiha Sasuke dan langsung diterima oleh pemuda itu—membuat gempar siswa-siswi Konoha, terutama _fangirls_ Sasuke yang jumlahnya tidak hanya satu. Oke, perhatikan penggunaan huruf 's' pada kata _fangirls_ tersebut—penanda jamak, bukan? Tentu saja hal itu sudah dipelajari dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dasar.

Kembali pada cerita. Singkatnya, siapa yang menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Yamanaka Ino yang notabene adalah seorang gadis cerewet yang entah sejak kapan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _fans _(kipas-kipas?) Sasuke nomor satu.

Tapi, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Ia tetap saja dingin, bahkan pada pacarnya sendiri. Bayangkan saja! Kencan di arena _ice skating_ di saat cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya! Mereka jadian di musim dingin, catat! Siapa yang tidak merasa kedinginan kalau begitu? Belum lagi makan siangnya! _Soumen_! Demi Tuhan! Makan mie dingin di musim dingin! Dikombinasikan pula dengan es serut! Alhasil, perut Ino pun langsung mulas begitu selesai kencan dengan Sasuke.

Hal inilah yang kemudian membuat Ino secara perlahan kehilangan ketertarikannya pada Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan bungsu Uchiha tersebut di awal musim semi. Ino dingin? Emang! Siapa yang tidak mendingin kalau kencan pun diisi dengan hal-hal yang membuat dingin? Brr!

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun terhadap pemutusan sepihak oleh Ino. Sempat terbersit penyesalan dan rasa tidak enak dalam diri Ino. Tapi begitu melihat bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pemutusan hubungan kerja—ehem—pemutusan hubungan pacaran tersebut, Ino akhirnya melangkah maju dengan _roller blade_ (?) yang baru dibelinya di awal musim semi.

Sambil menyanyikan lagu Catch You Catch Me yang menjadi _Original Soundtrack_ Cardcaptor Sakura, Ino meluncur menuju sekolahnya yang terletak di dekat bukit. Ia pun berputar-putar, setengah menari di jalanan pagi yang masih lengang. Saking asyiknya, ia sampai tidak menyadari ada truk yang lewat dan…

Ino pun terlindas truk.

Tamat.

.

.

.

Itu kalau ia tidak sempat ditarik oleh Shimura Sai, teman satu sekolahnya yang selalu tersenyum. Gosip yang beredar menyatakan bahwa Sai selalu tersenyum karena obsesinya menjadi iklan pasta gigi Pepsod*nt. Tapi entahlah, yang tahu kenyataannya hanya Tuhan dan Sai sendiri.

Dan saat berlangsungnya kejadian tersebut, kata '_Ko-i-shi-te-ru!_' yang menjadi_ last phrase_ dalam lagu Catch You Catch Me itu pun bergema dalam kepala Ino. Bunga musim semi yang menjadi kekhasan Negeri Matahari Terbit itu pun menerbangkan kelopaknya yang berwarna merah muda. Bersamaan dengan serbuk sari pohon sugi yang mendatangkan alergi bagi penderitanya.

Dan karena Ino adalah salah satu penderitanya, bersin pun tidak dapat dihindari. Sekejap, situasi romantis yang sudah tercipta pun hancur sudah. Ino yang malu langsung melesat secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sai yang masih terbengong-bengong sembari mengelapi wajah pucatnya yang basah akibat serangan bersin tidak terduga dari Ino (heah!).

Tapi permainan takdir memang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sai dan Ino malah semakin dekat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk kembali menembak Sai yang sekali lagi diterima oleh pemuda itu.

Musim semi benar-benar datang dalam keseharian Ino.

Sampai mendadak Ino kembali dibuat patah hati karena Sai memutuskannya sepihak. Alasannya? Ah, yah… karena pemuda minim ekspresi itu ternyata jatuh hati pada orang lain yang juga berambut pirang panjang sepertinya.

"A-apakah Shion?" tanya Ino ragu saat Sai menyatakan bahwa ia hendak putus dari Ino.

"Bukan," jawab Sai tenang sambil tersenyum. "Deidara."

WATDEPAK!

Ino pun langsung menyepak Sai dalam benaknya. Yang benar saja? Wanita tulen kalah oleh wanita jadi-jadian? Tidak! Ino tidak akan menangis karena kenyataan ini! Masih banyak cowok di dunia yang lebih baik dan lebih normal dari Sai. Lupakan lagu Catch You Catch Me itu! Lagu itu tidak akan pernah Ino pasang lagi seumur hidupnya! Walaupun ia sempat berangan-angan memasang lagu itu di acara pernikahannya nanti. Yah… Angan-angan tinggallah agan-agan(?) yang tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Musim semi mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan musim panas mengucapkan selamat datang. Cinta lama mengucapkan _sayonara_ dan cinta baru mengucapkan _welcome_.

Benar, entah susuk apa yang digunakan Ino, yang jelas, musim panas kali itu, dia sudah kembali menemukan pemuda idamannya.

Hyuuga Neji.

Mereka kenal di hari ulang tahun Neji. Kronologisnya seperti ini; Neji yang merupakan sepupu Hinata tentu saja mengundang sepupunya itu untuk datang. Setelah itu, Hinata mengundang Aburame Shino yang merupakan teman bermainnya sejak kecil. Shino kemudian mengundang Inuzuka Kiba yang jadi teman duduk sebangkunya. Kiba pun mengundang Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan rekan satu tim sepak bolanya. Uzumaki Naruto tidak mau datang kalau tidak membawa kecengannya, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura sendiri merupakan teman bergosip Ino. Tapi ia tidak mengundang Ino. Catat! Ia TIDAK mengundang Ino. Sakura hanya sedang membicarakan soal kado apa yang harus dibawanya ke ulang tahun Neji pada Ino. Dalam sekejap, Ino sudah merasa bahwa dirinya diundang untuk datang ke pesta tersebut. Dan datanglah Ino tanpa undangan dari siapa pun ke pesta ulang tahun Neji, tanpa membawa kado pula. Dalam benak Ino, kedatangannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi hadiah terbaik bagi Hyuuga Neji (narsisnya!).

Dan ternyata, demikian adanya. Pucuk disulam, cinta pun tiba (?). Neji ternyata memang sudah lama mendendam (baca: memendam) cinta kesumat pada Ino. Ino awalnya ragu-ragu, tapi beberapa hari berlalu dan kedekatan mereka langsung menjadi rahasia umum yang harus bayar 500 ryou tiap kali masuk (rahasia umum apa wece umum? Yang jaga udah pasti Kakuzu, dong?).

Akhirnya, di pertengahan musim panas yang lagi _hot-hot_-nya, Neji dan Ino pun resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Beberapa teman memandang iri pada keserasian dua sejoli berambut sama-sama panjang tersebut. Perlahan, gosip gadis tiga musim itu mulai mencuat. Walaupun masih berupa kasak-kusuk semata.

Ino yang tengah dimabuk cinta satu malam (?) sama sekali mengabaikan gosip tak sedap tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, kejadian yang ditunggu (?) pun datang. Yup, putus untuk ketiga kalinya karena alasan yang _absurd_—sungguh!

Neji meminta putus karena merasa rambutnya kalah saing dibanding rambut Ino.

WATDEHEL! Demi behel salah satu personel anggota _boyband_ di Indonesia yang lagi naik daun! Ino hanya bisa mematung demi didengarnya pemutusan tidak berperikerambutan tersebut!

Namun, kali ini Ino tidak terima pemutusan ini begitu saja. Begitu Neji berbalik hendak meninggalkannya, dengan sigap, Ino langsung menarik rambut coklat panjang pemuda tersebut.

"BOTAK AJA LU! DASAR SIAL!" umpat Ino sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Neji. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua _aquamarine_-nya. Tapi Neji yang emang sedikit ehemfemininehem tidak terima begitu saja bahwa rambutnya di-_bully_ oleh Ino. Ia pun balas menjambak dan akhirnya, jambak-jambakan ala pertarungan cewek ababil pun tidak terhindarkan.

Pertarungan baru selesai begitu mereka melihat sosok Deidara yang melintas dengan rambut yang berkibar-kibar. Seolah mengejek mereka, Deidara bahkan dengan santainya mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya bak model iklan sampo.

Sasaran penjambakan pun akhirnya berpindah haluan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Demikianlah kisah tragis dari gadis tiga musim. Kini musim gugur telah membentang di depan mata Ino. Bersamaan dengan helaan napas panjangnya, daun-daun kecoklatan pun terlihat berguguran dengan indahnya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Sayangnya, keindahan itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan Ino.

Gosip yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah gadis tiga musim kini semakin jelas terdengar. Gadis tiga musim—_playgirl_ yang selalu berganti pasangan tiap musim berganti. Bukan _image_ yang baik, tentu saja. Dan ini membuat Ino merasa gerah di tengah-tengah angin musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin menusuk tulang.

Belum Ino sampai menginjakkan kakinya di tanah milik sekolah, mendadak angin kencang yang menerbangkan dedaunan menghalangi pandangan matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, alunan musik mulai mengalun lembut.

**Maaf ku tak pernah berterus terang**

**Bukan ku tak memercayaimu~**

Ino menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak salah lagi! Lagu ini… _soundtrack anime_ Sailor Moon! Biasanya kalau _soundtrack_ ini udah muncul, akan ada sesosok pria bertopeng mengenakan pakaian yang nyaris serba hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan idolanya? Topeng Tuxedo!

Begitu angin berdebu itu perlahan menghilang, Ino bisa melihat sosok berbaju hitam tengah memejamkan mata sambil mengemut (?) setangkai mawar. Sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, Ino bisa melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat yang tengah pontang-panting sambil membawa kipas raksasa serta sosok seorang berbaju hitam dengan muka _celemotan_ spidol ungu tampak terbirit-birit sambil membawa sesuatu yang seperti radio. Oh, _well_… kini Ino tahu kenapa mendadak angin besar menghadang dan alunan lagu mendendang.

Belum selesai keterkejutannya, mendadak pria yang semula Ino lihat tengah mengemut mawar itu mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat, barulah terlihat bahwa yang diemutnya bukan mawar, melainkan permen berbentuk mawar. Macam-macam saja pengrajin permen belakangan ini.

"_Bonjour, Mademoissele_!"

"Eh? Ngomong apa, sih, lo? Gue kagak ngarti dah. Coba, bisa bilingual nggak situ?" jawab Ino spontan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas hitamnya. Jujur, Ino tidak bisa tidak merasa curiga hingga ia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Orang di hadapannya ini... mau dibilang orang Perancis, rambut hitam legam itu langsung mematahkan dugaan Ino. Begitu pula dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna gelap.

Tunggu! Rasanya Ino pernah melihat perawakan yang mirip dengan orang di hadapannya. Tapi siapa, ya? Masa, sih, Ino kena **amnesia**?

"Aku…."

"Sebentar, sebentar! Lo…." Ino mencoba menebak. "KYAAA! Topeng Tuxedo, 'kan? Minta tanda tangannya! Gue penggemar berat lo, nih!"

"Ada banci maenin galah. Sayang sekali, kau salah," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _My, my_! Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

"Err… bukan?"

Orang di hadapan Ino kemudian tersenyum lembut sebelum ia berkata, "Ada banci minum susu. Uchiha Itachi _desu_."

Ino membelalakkan matanya saat orang berambut hitam panjang itu kembali melantunkan sebait puisi perkenalan. Demi rambut Neji yang udah botak, kata-kata banci itu membuat Ino semakin teringat kisah pahitnya dimana ia sempat dikecewakan oleh salah satu mantan pacarnya yang lebih memilih wanita jadi-jadian.

Se-ben-tar! Ada hal penting yang harusnya lebih mendapatkan perhatian Ino dibandingkan masalah banci itu.

Uchiha!

"Uchiha? Kau kakaknya Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kebingungan.

Lagi, pemuda bernama Itachi dan bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum, "Ada banci cari masalah. Tepat sekali, kau tidak salah."

Banci _again_? Cih! Obsesi apa dia sama banci?

Ino memaksakan sebuah senyum kecut sebelum ia kembali bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Jadi… err… ada perlu apa, ya, kakaknya Sasuke?"

Senyuman kembali mengembang di bibir Itachi. Perlahan, ditariknya tangan Ino dan dikecupnya dengan lembut, "Ada jamban, ada banci. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, Inoichi."

Sekejap muka Ino menunjukkan ekspresi horor yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Dengan kasar, Ino langsung menarik tangannya dan memulai cerocosannya, "Inoichi itu babe gue, woy! Kalau mau ngajak kencan babe gue, sana minta ijin ama enyak gue! Dan oh! Lo itu apa-apaan, sih? Banci-banci mulu dari tadi? Mau nyindir gue lo mentang-mentang gue pernah kalah dari banci? Puas lo ngejek gue?"

"A—" Itachi menganga.

"Asal lo tau, ya? Gue juga nyesel tahu bisa naksir ama si mayat hidup entu! Mana ternyata dia _biseks_! Kalau gue tau dari awal, mana mungkin gue mau jadian ama dia! Kayak nggak ada cowok laen aja di dunia? Berasa kecakepan tuh orang?" omel Ino sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan liar.

"I—" Itachi menarik bibirnya ke samping, menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"Ah! Tapi cowok-cowok sekarang ini nggak ada yang bener! Bayangin aja! Masa yang terakhir minta putus dari gue cuma gara-gara masalah rambut? Eh, _please_, deh! Emang salah gue kalau rambut gue bagus? Salah nyokap gue? Salah bokap gue? Udah kodrat kale! Masa dia yang cowok heboh banget soal rambut! Sekarang udah gue bikin botak dia, biar tahu rasa!" Masih, Ino mengomel sambil mengepalkan tangan dan mengacungkannya menentang langit.

"U—" Itachi memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Sialnya, malah gue yang dapat cap _playgirl_. Coba mereka tahu kalau cowok-cowok yang mereka idolakan itu kelakuannya nggak sebagus tampangnya! Masih mau jadi _fangirls_, eh? Gue yakin mereka bakal nyesel pernah jadi _fangirls_!" sambung Ino tanpa memberi kesempatan Itachi untuk bicara.

"E—" Itachi menarik bibirnya ke samping setengah menganga.

"Apaan tuh gadis tiga musim? Gue juga nggak mau kale gonta-ganti pacar secepet itu? Gue juga mau punya satu pacar yang kemudian berlanjut ke pelaminan. Kalau bisa, sih, yang cakep, tajir, _body_ yahuud, pinter, dan yang pasti baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. Oh! Hidup juga!" celoteh Ino yang sudah menyebar, melebar, menjalar ke mana-mana bagaikan akar maupun rumah yang terbakar.

"O—" Itachi membentuk mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' (?).

"Lo kenapa diem aja, sih, dari tadi? Sariawan? Kalau sariawan mending banyak makan vitamin C, deh! Gak enak tahu sariawan gitu. Tapi lebih nggak enak sakit gigi sih. Ah! Jadi keinget lagu lama. Lebih baik sakit gigi, daripada sakit hati~…."

"…."

"Hn? Apa lo liat-liat?" Ino melirik ke arah Itachi yang sudah mengelap _sweatdrop_ di pelipisnya dengan menggunakan saputangan berwarna _pink_.

Berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin, Itachi kemudian tersenyum, "Ah, yah… ternyata kau gadis yang enerjik, ya?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Banyak yang bilang begitu."

Itachi mengangguk. "Jadi… tawaranku untuk kencan denganmu…."

"Heh? Bukannya lo mau ngajak kencan bokap gue, ya?" tanya Ino _innocent_.

"Ah! Soal itu…." Itachi menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah mendengar informasi soal namamu."

_Awas aja tuh hiu, gue kulitin terus gue jadiin tas nanti_! batin Itachi menggerutu.

"Heemh…." Ino mengangguk lembut. "Gue maafin, tapi gantinya, gue mau tas kulit hiu," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum seolah dia bisa menebak apa yang semula dipikirkan Itachi, "gimana?"

_Mampus, deh, lo, Kis. Sorry, ye, kayaknya peran lo di fic ini emang cuma numpang nama, deh?_ batin Itachi lagi lebih lanjut.

Ino masih memandang Itachi penuh harap sebelum cowok itu kemudian menyeringai, memperlihatkan giginya sambil mengangkat jempolnya (ini Itachi apa guru Guy?). "Ya, boleh saja."

"Kyaa! _Arigatou_~!" seru Ino riang sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Lalu, soal ken—"

"KYAAAA!" seru Ino tidak kalah histeris dari seruan pertamanya. "Aku terlambat masuk sekolah! _Gomen_! Gue harus permisi dulu, nih? Dan… oh!" Ino mengambil kertas dari tasnya, menuliskan sesuatu sebelum menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Itachi. "Alamat rumah gue. Kirim tasnya ke situ, ya? _Jaa_~!"

Ino pun berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terbengong-bengong. Tapi tak lama, wajah bengong itu pun berubah. Senyum lembut yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan menghilang. Sorot mata tertindas itu pun berganti.

Seringai sinis kini terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan tersebut (tanpa menyinggung keriput di bawah mata demi alasan kesopanan. Harap dimaklumi. Terima kasih).

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hah? Sumfe lo?" seru Sakura—sobat karib Ino saat bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Ino kemudian mengangguk.

"Ngapain gue bohong, coba?"

"Ck! Lo pake susuk apa, sih? Kenapa semua cowok cakep bisa lo embat, gitu?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eh, tapi bener, kan, kakaknya Sasuke itu cakep?"

Ino memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya, senyum babi yang luar biasa biasa imutnya, sembari mengangguk. "Cakep pol! Kayak Topeng Tuxedo, deh, pokoknya!"

Sakura terlihat takjub sekaligus tertarik dengan cerita temannya yang berambut pirang tersebut. Sekali lagi, gadis itu bertanya. "Terus? Lo terima ajakan kencannya?"

Sebelum Ino menjawab, mendadak kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya menangkap pergerakan dari salah satu mantan pacarnya. Siapa sangka, kedua mata itu pun saling bertatapan. Hanya sekilas memang, karena sepasang _onyx_ yang menyorot menantang pada Ino itu langsung berpaling dan sang empunya pun segera bergerak menjauh.

"Mana mungkin, _Forehead_," jawab Ino sambil kembali menghadap ke arah sang gadis berambut _pink_. "Satu, gue perlu memulihkan nama baik gue dulu."

Sakura mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Dua… gue belum ada niatan buat berurusan ama keluarga Uchiha lagi."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa. Tidak terkecuali Ino. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, gadis itu pun segera meninggalkan ruang kelasnya yang penuh debu. Sembari bersenandung, tiap langkah kakinya membawa Ino semakin dekat menuju kebebasan alias gerbang depan sekolah. Kebebasan? _Well_, sekolah adalah bentuk lain penjara, 'kan? Yah, kalau tidak ada yang setuju, setidaknya Ino setuju.

Begitu satu langkah lagi menuju gerbang kebebasan, gerakan Ino pun tertahan. Badannya membeku, seolah sulit digerakkan. Bahkan ia hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan pandangan mata yang seolah terkejut.

Oke! _Kagemane no jutsu_, sukses!

Itu kalau di _canon_, kalau sekarang, bukan _jutsu_ itu penyebab kekakuan mendadak yang terjadi pada tubuh Ino. Bukan pula karena ia menderita penyakit saraf berbahaya. Sebenarnya, kemungkinan Ino disantet itu sangat besar. Tapi tidak sejauh itu. Ino mendadak beku karena kehadiran seseorang yang sangat tidak disangkanya.

Uchiha Itachi. Dan kali ini, pemuda itu membawa bunga mawar berwarna _pink_ di salah satu tangannya. Tatapannya sendu ke arah langit dan senyum tipisnya begitu menawan. Embusan angin semilir di musim gugur membuat rambut hitam Suns*lk Itachi berkibar penuh pesona. Untuk efek dramatis, tambahkan dedaunan dan kelopak bunga yang ikut menari bersama untaian angin.

"Eh, _please_,_ lebay_ amat, sih, gaya lo?" protes Ino dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Ada ban—"

"Cukup dengan ada banci-banci itu!" potong Ino gerah. "Kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Begitulah," jawab Itachi sambil menyodorkan mawar _pink_ yang tadi dipegangnya pada Ino. Ino pun menerimanya dan menghirup wanginya sesaat. Puas melihat respons Ino, Itachi pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Seperti kataku tadi pagi, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sekali ini, Itachi-lah yang memotong ucapan Ino. Dengan sigap, pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Ino dan kemudian mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mengilat keluaran terbaru yang diproduksi terbatas.

Terlalu terpesona oleh mobil mewah yang dibawa Itachi, Ino pun kembali membeku untuk kedua kalinya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kencan Itachi dan Ino hari itu berjalan cukup mulus. Tidak ada sedikit pun gangguan dari makhluk halus. Roti hangus pun tidak membuat mereka mendengus. Sebaliknya, pahit pun dilahap dengan rakus.

Kedua insan yang baru pertama kalinya bertemu kini dapat berperan layaknya dua kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman terbaik mereka. Canda dan tawa menggema di udara. Lirikan mata dunia pun tidak ada artinya. Dengar saja percakapan mereka.

"Eh, Ino-_chan_, kau tau nggak, apa yang indah dari bidadari-bidadari di kahyangan?"

"Apa ya~…," jawab Ino dengan wajah yang udah mulai _blushing_ dengan _gaje_-nya. _Pasti mau ngegombal, nih_, batin Ino. "Nggak tahu, deh. Emang apanya yang indah?"

"Dadanya, dong!"

"Hah?"

"Kalau nggak ada 'dada' jadi biri-biri, deh! _See_? Bidadari dikurangin dada kan jadi biri. HUAKAKAKAKA!"

Reaksi Ino: _sweatdropped_.

Reaksi orang yang lewat: apa sih, nih, orang? Udah _jayuz_, ketawanya keras pula.

Reaski Itachi: _innocent look_.

Begitulah sekilas percakapan tidak mutu antara dua orang yang tampak saling tertarik ini. Terdengar akrab? Hem, mungkin. Yang jelas, keduanya terlihat senang berada di dekat satu sama lain.

Walaupun demikian, tidak ada yang saling mengetahui isi hati sebenarnya. Keduanya saling menyimpan rahasia. Bertindak seolah tidak ada apa-apa, tapi di benak mereka tersusun sebuah rencana.

"Makasih buat hari ini, ya, Itachi-_kun_," ujar Ino begitu kini ia dan Itachi sudah berada di depan rumah Ino. Sebagai seorang pria yang bermodalkan GT-MAN(?) , a.k.a GenTleMAN, tentu saja sudah bagaikan kewajiban bagi Itachi untuk mengantarkan Ino dengan selamat sampai di rumahnya. "Hari ini gue seneng banget, deh!" imbuh Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Err… aku boleh mengajakmu lagi lain kali?"

Senyuman kini menghilang dari wajah Ino. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa tujuan Itachi sebenarnya. Masa, sih, Itachi jatuh cinta padanya? _Well_… kecantikan itu memang dosa dan Ino sadar, dia memang pendosa karena kecantikannya. Ino terlalu _pede_? Emang. Daripada Gaara? Narsis! (referensi: lihat Narcissus no Gaara)

"Kenapa Itachi-_kun_ mendadak ngajak gue pergi?"

"Eh?"

"Soalnya… sebelum ini, kita bahkan belum saling kenal?"

Itachi terdiam sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Sejak kau jadi ceweknya Sasuke."

Ino menganga. Syukurlah hari itu tidak ada seekor pun lalat yang sedang mencari tempat menginap. Mulut Ino aman meski telah terbuka lama sekalipun. Dan Itachi, yang tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan lebih lanjut, hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya kembali, meninggalkan Ino yang lagi-lagi membeku. Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sumpah, deh! Ya, ampun, Jidat! Coba lo ada di tempat gue! Gimana, sih, perasaan lo?"

"_Yaaaa~…_" Suara di seberang telepon Ino terdengar ogah-ogahan. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang jadi tidak bosan kalau terus-menerus disuguhi pertanyaan yang sama?

"Walaupun gue bilang gue nggak mau terlibat dengan si Uchiha itu, tapi siapa yang tahaaa~n godaannya!"

"Well_… kesan pertama sudah begitu menggoda, eh_?"

Ino mengangguk walaupun sobatnya yang dipanggil Jidat—Sakura—tidak dapat melihat. Begitu menyadari kebodohannya, Ino segera melanjutkan, "Iya. Dia keren banget! Uhhh! Kalau gini, bisa-bisa gue jatuh cinta lagi! Gimana ini, Jidat?"

"_Lengkap, deh, julukan gadis empat musim! Bukan ide yang buruk._"

Ino berguling-guling di atas kasurnya hingga hidung dan kepalanya menabrak tembok. Suara yang cukup keras itu spontan mengejutkan Sakura. Namun, begitu Ino menyangkal telah terjadi sesuatu, Sakura melanjutkan.

"_Jadi? Gimana?_"

Sambil mengusap dahinya, Ino membetulkan posisi tubuhnya yang kini sudah terduduk di atas kasur. "Kok malah lo yang balik nanya?"

"_Yah… barangkali lo dah dapet ilham setelah ngejedotin kepala,_" kelakar Sakura sambil terkekeh.

_Sial, tau aja dia_, batin Ino mengumpat.

"Ah, tau, deh? Liat aja besok-besok!" Ino kembali merebahkan badannya. "Kalau… gue ampe jatuh cinta… gue salah nggak, sih?"

"_Yee… apa salahnya? Lo _single_, 'kan, sekarang?_"

"Heeh."

"_Lo juga kagak lagi pacaran ama siapa-siapa, 'kan?_"

"Err… ya?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Perasaan sama aja, deh?

"_Dan yang lebih penting…,_" lanjut Sakura yang sengaja menggantungkan akhir kalimatnya, membuat Ino menelan ludah saking tegangnya, "_lo jomblo, 'kan?_"

_Ngek!_

"JIDAAAATTTT!" teriak Ino dengan suara yang melengking. Masih bisa didengarnya suara tawa puas Sakura sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Ino pun melempar asal _handphone_-nya ke arah lantai tanpa memikirkan bahwa cicilannya untuk _handphone_ itu belum lunas.

Ino kemudian menghela napas berat dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke langit-langit sebelum ia kembali berguling-guling. Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Ino berguling ke arah yang berlawanan dari tembok. Namun sial, Ino yang tidak pandai menghitung jarak kini harus menikmati ciuman mesranya dengan lantai setelah suatu bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras menggema di pelosok ruangan.

Hasil akhir: gempa di salah satu negara.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Demikianlah, semakin hari, Ino semakin dekat dengan Itachi. Hampir tiap pulang sekolah, Itachi selalu mengajak Ino kencan. Perlahan rasa itu pun tumbuh—tanpa bisa Ino cegah. Awalnya, Ino berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Itachi. Apalagi setelah ia melihat tatapan sinis dari Sasuke. Entah mengapa, semenjak Ino dekat dengan Itachi, cowok berambut model pantat ayam satu itu semakin dan semakin sinis.

Ino sendiri bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke. Seingat Ino, mereka berpisah baik-baik. Jadi seharusnya, tidak ada urusannya dengan Sasuke apabila Ino dekat dengan kakaknya. Namun, pada akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk tidak lagi ambil pusing soal polah aneh Sasuke. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sumpahnya dahulu, bahwa ia belum mau dekat dengan cowok mana pun, terutama seorang Uchiha.

Ya, sejak sebuah paket berisi tas kulit hiu berwarna biru datang ke rumahnya, Ino tidak bisa lagi terus menghindar dan mengabaikan keberadaan Itachi. Ck, matrenya dirimu, Ino.

"Itachi-_kun_, makasih yah buat hadiahnya kemarin," ujar Ino sambil tersipu malu saat mereka sedang berduaan di bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon momiji yang tengah berguguran.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat! Terima kasih!" imbuh Ino lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

Itachi pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Namun sayang, Ino tidak bisa menangkap suatu kilat kesedihan di mata Itachi.

Gadis itu terus bercerita dengan riangnya. Itachi hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali menanggapi secara singkat. Semakin lama, tatapan pemuda berambut hitam itu semakin kelam. Entah apa yang menganggunya, yang jelas, Itachi tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Meski senyum senantiasa mengiringi ekspresinya, namun kesedihan pun tidak lepas mendampingi.

"Lalu…."

"Ino…," potong Itachi. Sekejap, Ino pun terdiam. Itachi menatapnya tajam, membuat Ino harus mengerjap beberapa kali—bertanya melalui pandangan matanya.

"Ada apa—"

Belum sempat Ino berkata apa pun, Itachi sudah mengecupnya di bibir. Sebuah ciuman ringan yang manis. Ino hanya bisa terbengong saat Itachi mendadak terbangun dari posisi duduknya. Gadis itu masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi—apalagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Itachi tersenyum sedih sebelum ia kemudian berkata lirih, "_Sayonara_."

Dan Ino ditinggalkannya masih dalam keadaan bingung.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ino baru tersadar bahwa ia sudah ditinggalkan Itachi.

"Demi banci sakit gigi! Kenapa dia pergi?"

Hanya angin yang dapat menjawabnya. Walaupun sungguh, demi banci sakit gigi (lagi), bukan jawaban itu yang dinanti.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, Ino datang ke sekolah dengan perasaan muram. Sungguh, wajahnya terlihat bagaikan orang yang tengah sakit gigi. Bagaimana tidak? Ditinggalkan oleh cowok yang mulai merebut hatinya di tengah-tengah kencan mereka! Belum lagi dengan gosip yang langsung menyebar!

"Gadis empat musim! Apaan! Gue belum sempet jadian sama si Uchiha keriput itu, tahu?" sembur Ino meluapkan kekesalannya. Dan yang menjadi korban, siapa lagi kalau bukan sohibnya—Haruno Sakura. "Ini nggak adil! Gue bahkan langsung kena cap gadis empat musim itu bahkan sebelum gue jadian!"

"Tapi lo udah ditinggal ama Uchiha-_senpai_ itu, 'kan?"

Ino merengut. "Makanya itu… gue bingung! Salah apa, sih, gue?"

"Salah lo? Mungkin gara-gara lo suka dia?" ujar Sakura sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Padahal lo bilang nggak mau deket ma siapa-siapa dulu. Apalagi cowok Uchiha."

Ino terdiam. Matanya memandang meja yang menjadi pemisah antara ia dan Sakura. "Habis gimana lagi, Jidat? Rasa suka itu… tumbuh gitu aja!" Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Ino langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Lagian lo juga bilang gue nggak salah, 'kan, kalau jatuh cinta ama dia?"

Sakura menghela napas sebelum ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino. "Lo dah coba ngehubungin dia?"

"Udah," jawab Ino tidak bersemangat, "gue dah teleponin ke _handphone_-nya. Tapi _boro-boro_ diangkat."

Sakura pun bungkam, bingung hendak memberikan saran apa lagi. Kondisi seperti ini bukanlah situasi yang pernah dialaminya. Selama ini, ia-lah yang selalu dikejar Naruto. Dan cowok berambut kuning itu pun sampai sekarang selalu setia mengejarnya, meneleponnya setiap hari, menjadi _stalker_ pribadinya. Jadi yah… Sakura bisa dibilang tidak pernah mengalami situasi dimana dia ditinggal oleh orang yang sudah biasa di sisinya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, mungkin Ino sendiri yang akan pusing karena sang gadis _pink_ itu pasti akan menyeretnya ke karaoke untuk menyanyikan lagu "Aku Tak Biasa"—_non-stop_!

Saat otak Sakura mulai berputar cepat—yang membuat jidatnya semakin terlihat lebar—mendadak sebuah suara memotong obrolan dua sahabat ini.

"Oi."

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya. Sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik, Ino pun membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan tatapan sinis yang tidak main-main.

"Apa?" jawab Ino ketus.

"Ikut gue!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Lo apain _Aniki_ gue?" tanya Sasuke begitu keduanya sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah, yang sepi dari lalu lalang orang.

"Hah?"

"Jangan belagak bodoh! Pasti gara-gara lo kan dia sampai galau begitu?"

Ino mengerutkan alis sekaligus memasang ekspresi 'Halo-kenapa-jadi-salah-gue-?-Padahal-yang-ada-juga-gue-yang-jadi-galau-!'

"Apa-apaan tampang lo itu?" hardik Sasuke lagi sambil memelototi Ino. Kedua tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dada dan ekspresinya, oh! Jangan ditanya! Tidak enak dilihat! Apalagi dimakan!

"Gue yang harusnya tanya? Kenapa jadi _Aniki_ lo yang galau? Padahal dia yang ninggalin gue setelah seenaknya dia cium gue!" balas Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. "Harusnya juga gue yang galau!"

"Hah?"

"Nggak percaya? Tanya aja sana sama _Aniki_ lo!"

Sasuke tidak lagi memandang ke arah Ino, kedua matanya kini memandang ke arah tanah dan kemudian tangannya menyentuh dagu—pose berpikir. Ino sendiri memandanginya heran.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Sasuke baru mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mau cari tahu?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kediaman Uchiha memang megah. Sesuai bayangan Ino. Dan ini membuat gadis itu mengerjap tidak percaya berkali-kali. Oke, dia memang tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha itu terkenal akan kekayaannya. Tapi siapa sangka, halaman rumahnya sampai memakan luas berhektar-hektar?

"Jangan pasang wajah bodoh gitu! Ayo cepet masuk!"

"Ah! Hemh!" Ino pun segera mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Bagaikan anak ayam mengikuti induk ayam. Eh, Sasuke cocok, 'kan, jadi induk ayam?

Lupakan soal ayam itu sejenak karena selanjutnya ada hal yang lebih membuat Ino _cengok_. Bayangkan! Di rumah besar itu, semua interiornya didominasi hanya oleh dua benda! Tomat dan ayam! Tirai motif tomat, pajangan bentuk ayam, lampu gantung model tomat (?), sarung bantal motif ayam, gelas berisi jus tomat dan ayam panggang utuh di atas meja makan.

Ino _sweatdropped _di tempat.

_Norak_, batinnya.

Dan seolah membaca pikiran Ino, Sasuke langsung menoleh dengan sinis ke arahnya, "Apa?"

"Err… tomat dan ayam… bagus, ya, interiornya? Hahaha…."

Sesaat, Ino bersumpah bisa melihat Sasuke _blushing_! Sasuke yang itu! _Blushing_ setelah melihatnya!

"Itu… pilihanku, lho?" ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Demi banci yang doyan berenang di rawa! Ino mati-matian menahan tawa! Dan demi banci penyuka kura-kura korengan (?)! Ino mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak langsung meng-SMS Sakura dan menyebarkan aib sang pangeran!

"Ehe… he… he…." Ino tertawa hambar. "Ba-bagus, kok, seleramu."

"Benarkah?" Tanpa sadar, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Ino, memasang wajah tertarik dan _puppy-eyes_ yang membuat Ino membatin.

_SIAPA ORANG INIIII?_

"Eh, eh! Daripada itu… Itachi-_kun_…."

Mendengar nama Itachi disebut, ekspresi wajah Sasuke langsung berubah. Sekejap saja, tampang _cool_-nya kembali. Hal ini kembali membuat Ino membatin.

_KE MANA ORANG YANG BARU GUE LIAT TADIII?_

Tsk, Ino! Banyak maunya!

"Ikut aku!"

Sekali lagi, keduanya berjalan dalam hening, menapaki tangga demi tangga hingga sampai di satu tempat dengan pintu kecokelatan yang tampak kokoh. Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Ino tidak ribut dengan meletakkan satu jarinya di depan bibir. Ino mengangguk sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Perlahan, dibukalah pintu gerbang kemerdekaan republik Ind—

Ada yang salah.

Intinya, perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu gerbang menuju surga….

Masih salah.

"Lama amat, sih?" keluh Ino saat melihat Sasuke yang entah mengapa menghentikan gerakannya sampai dua kali! Ino tidak tahu saja, ada suara-suara yang bergaung di telinga Sasuke, yang menghentikan pergerakan cowok itu. Tapi, karena suara itu mulai terdengar normal, Sasuke akhirnya mulai membuka pintu kamar yang merupakan kamar _Aniki_-nya itu.

Sedikit. Hanya butuh sedikit celah untuk bisa melihat Itachi yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ino sedikit membungkuk di bawah Sasuke untuk bisa melihat 'adegan itu' bersama. Adegan itu? Yap! Adegan itu!

Adegan dimana Itachi berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya sampai terjengkang dari tempat tidur. Seolah tidak kapok, cowok itu kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur dan melakukan perbuatan yang sama berulang-ulang. Begitu ia terjatuh, ia akan kembali naik ke atas kasur dan kembali berguling.

"GALAAAUU!" teriak Ino sambil mendorong pintu sampai menjeblak terbuka. Itachi pun yang sudah di ujung tempat tidur akhirnya kembali terjengkang ke lantai dengan posisi super tidak elit saking kagetnya.

"I-Ino?" ujar Itachi yang langsung terbelalak begitu melihat gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Gue yang bawa," celetuk Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Karena lo galau kayak gitu, tau?"

"E-eh?" Itachi yang sudah berdiri setelah membetulkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut menatap Sasuke. Tidak lama sebelum ia berlalu menghadap Ino. Gadis di hadapannya itu sudah memasang wajah galak dengan alis menukik tajam dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa jadi lo yang galau, heh? Harusnya juga gue yang galau!" Ino mulai mendekat ke arah Itachi. "Pertama, lo ngedeketin gue, terus lo ngajak gue kencan terus-terusan, bikin gue mulai bimbang ama kelakuan lo, selalu ngebaikin gue, dan mendadak… lo… ninggalin gue setelah nyium gue seenak banci lo!"

Itachi tertohok akan kata-kata terakhir Ino. Tapi dasar Uchiha, dengan lihainya ia menyembunyikan ekspresi sakit hatinya dan memasang wajah dingin andalannya.

"Jelaskan!" cecar Ino yang kini sudah begitu dekat dengan Itachi. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap tajam pada kedua _onyx_ yang masih tampak datar itu. "Lo cuma berniat mempermainkan gue, ya? Lo seneng gue dicap _playgirl_ ama orang-orang?"

"Itu…."

"Jawab, Uchiha Itachiiii!" seru Ino sambil menarik kerah baju Itachi dan kemudian mengguncang-goncangkannya dengan bar-bar.

"IYA! IYA, IYA, IYA, IYA, IYA, IYA, IYA, IYA!" jawab Itachi yang kepalanya mulai pening akibat guncangan membabi-buta yang dilancarkan babi—maksudnya… Ino.

Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Ino pun menghentikan guncangannya dan melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju sulung Uchiha tersebut. Dengan mulut menganga, ia menunjukkan raut wajah tidak percaya bahwa Itachi akan sejujur itu. Demikian pula dengan Sasuke yang sudah membelalakkan matanya. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _Aniki_-nya adalah seorang yang bisa begitu blak-blakan.

"Kau…."

"Tu-tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!" ralat Itachi segera setelah pemuda itu melihat mata Ino yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke yang kemudian melihat mata Ino yang berkaca-kaca mendadak mendecih pelan. Ia pun membatin. _Sial! Kacanya kurang jernih! Gue gak bisa ngelihat kegantengan gue, neh! Rambut gue masih oke, 'kan?_

Sasuke, Sasuke. Dikira mata berkaca-kaca bisa dipake buat ngaca?

Sementara, Itachi sendiri masih bungkam selama beberapa saat. Ragu-ragu, pemuda itu curi-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke yang masih ngotot mau ngaca di mata berkaca-kaca Ino. Melihat adiknya yang terus memusatkan perhatian pada Ino, Itachi pun menelan ludah. "Aku… punya alasan…."

"Lo pikir gue mau dengar alasan lo?" gertak Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Padahal… padahal gue…."

"Sebentar, Ino! Awal aku mendekatimu memang karena aku ingin mempermainkamu! Tapi itu karena…." Itachi kembali melirik Sasuke dan menelan ludah. Bagaimana cara ia mengungkapkannya di depan Sasuke?

"Karena apa? Jangan basa-basi lagi, deh!" tuntut Ino yang semakin hilang kesabaran.

Sasuke pun sudah menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia pun tidak sabar mendengar alasan yang akan diluncurkan _Aniki_-nya.

"Karena… aku tidak tega melihat _Otouto_ yang galau karena putus denganmu." Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke dan Ino pun _cengok_ dalam sekejap. Perlahan, Itachi mengangkat sebelah kepalan tangannya ke udara. Matanya pun terbuka secara tiba-tiba, dipenuhi api semangat yang sepertinya tertular dari duo-kombo Maito Gai dan Rock Lee. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menggalau sampai berguling-guling terus di tempat tidur sambil menyebutkan namamu. Demi banci apa pun! Mana mungkin aku tega melihat Sasuke yang menyia-nyiakan wajah tampannya dengan terus mencium lantai!"

Tambahkan _background_ ombak mendebur karang selama Itachi berpidato. Sudah terbayang? Lanjut!

"Karena itu, aku…."

Ino sudah menatap Sasuke tanpa kedip. Sasuke sudah memerah bak tomat siap panen. Itachi kembali memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang sudah kembali turun ke sebelah tubuhnya.

"Itu… itu kan dulu!" sanggah Sasuke. "Tsk! Jangan bawa-bawa gue dalam hubungan kalian! Kalian mau jadian atau apa pun, nggak ada hubungannya lagi ama gue!"

Segera saja, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berlari keluar dari kamar Itachi, mati-matian menyembunyikan kemaluan (?) ahem! Maksudnya, rasa malu akibat aib yang dibongkar oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ditutupnya pintu kamar Itachi secara asal. Dan kini, tinggallah dua makhluk beda gender, berdiri dalam jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya bisa terdiam. Kali ini, tambahkan _background_ angin semilir menerbangkan daun berwarna kecokelatan. Sudah? Sip!

"Jadi… karena itu," ujar Ino pilu, "untuk balas dendam Sasuke, eh?"

"Tapi…."

"Cukup! Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas hari-hari menyenangkan dan tas kulit hiunya. Nggak akan gue balikin memang, tapi akan gue simpen di lemari terdalam sebagai kenangan terindah! Permisi!"

Ino sudah siap berbalik saat mendadak tangan kekar Itachi menghentikannya. "Ino, tunggu!"

"Apa lagi? Dendam Sasuke udah terbalas! Gue dah jatuh cinta ama lo dan gue udah patah hati gara-gara lo! Lo dah puas, 'kan? Sekarang, lepasin gue!" ujar Ino ketus sambil berusaha menarik tangannya. Air mata sudah semakin mengambang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Ino hanya bisa bergeming dalam isak tangis yang akhirnya membuncah. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, gadis itu kemudian menghapus air mata yang sudah memaksa untuk melesak keluar.

"Awalnya… memang itu tujuanku mendekatimu! Tapi…."

"Kheh! Jangan bilang kalau sekarang lo benar-benar jatuh cinta ama gue! Basi, tau?" sembur Ino cepat.

"Err… tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya," jawab Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Ino. "Aku nggak bisa bohong."

"Ukh! Lalu sekarang lo mau gimana?" ujar Ino lagi sambil berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang begitu cepatnya surut. "Gue nggak mau digantung!"

Itachi melirik sedikit ke arah pintu, dimana samar-samar ia bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Cowok itu penasaran juga rupanya. Tapi Itachi tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Ia harus jujur pada perasaannya. Walaupun itu artinya, dia harus mengabaikan perasaan adik semata wayangnya. _Yeah_, Sasuke sendiri yang bilang kalau masalah ini sudah tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Karena Sasuke bilang bahwa ini sudah nggak sangkut pautnya sama dia… jadi kupikir…." Itachi mengecup dahi Ino dan sedetik kemudian pipi gadis juga dikecupnya. "Ino-_chan_… maukah kau menjadi cewekku?"

Ino menyentuh pipinya yang baru disentuh bibir Itachi dengan lembut. Seulas senyum kemudian terpampang di wajah gadis itu. "Ada banci super bau!"

"Eh?"

"Udah pasti gue mau!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, senyum terkembang di wajah keduanya. Itachi pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Ino yang disambut oleh gadis itu. Keduanya berpelukan, saling menghangatkan di tengah-tengah udara dingin musim gugur. Itachi tak lagi menggubris Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah menunjukkan gelagat hendak menjambak rambutnya sendiri atau malah hendak mengigit pintu di depannya. Ino pun tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan perasaan mantannya. Toh ayam itu hanya masa lalu baginya.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah masa depan. Dan masa depan Ino bersama Itachi… yah, doakan saja biar makna gadis empat musim itu hanya berlaku untuk Itachi. Dengan kata lain, Ino akan senantiasa menjadi gadis empat musim bagi Itachi seorang.

Empat musim bersama—dalam suka dan duka, dalam suku dan duku.

Selama musim masih silih berganti.

Dan selama banci masih eksis di bumi ini.

Selamanya.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Oke! Kelar juga fic ShiNoMe ini. Tadinya mau dipublish tanggal 24 Oktober, sekalian jadi birthday fic buat Thi3x. Tapi karena kesibukan ini-itu, baru kelar sekarang ini fic. Gomen ne, Thie-chan T^T<p>

Well, ini fic hasil kerjaan saya yang sedang galau (?). Niatnya fic ini bergenre romance tanpa humor. Entah kenapa jadi humor garing kayak gini. Mohon dimaafkan apabila humornya super garing dan gak berasa, apalagi dengan penempatan banci yang nggak ada habisnya. Btw, beberapa kesamaan humor adalah ketidaksengajaan belaka*lirik-lirik Gembel-Sensei. Dan thanks juga pada Gembel-Sensei atas masukannya untuk setengah fanfic ini (ngebeta setengah-setengah dia). Wkwkwk. Dan sekali lagi, saya cuma ingin bilang, fic ini tidak bermaksud menjelekkan chara atau pihak mana pun. ^^v

Anyway, sebelum saya amnesia, saya akan menutup bacotan saya dengan permohonan untuk review.

Ahem.

Ada banci mau minta review

.

.

.

REVIEW-nya, dong, CYII~N!#eah! XD

Okelah, saya tunggu selalu review dari minna-san.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
